1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication terminal such as a portable telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, in accordance with advance and multifunction of a radio communication terminal such as a portable telephone, a high-speed data communication can be performed in addition to a voice call. Such a communication terminal is used for downloading moving picture and voice information such as a television program having a large data size. A portable communication terminal has been proposed in which download is automatically executed at a starting time reserved by the user so that communication such as download can be executed on a date and time convenient for the user (see JP-A-2002-300649).
JP-A-2002-300649 is referred to as a related art.
In the case where communication is reserved via a network and download of information is automatically executed as in JP-A-2002-300649, however, there arises a problem that the reserved download is not executed although the user reserved the download, in a situation where, during a time period when the reserved communication is to be performed, the user forgets the reservation and the portable communication terminal is used for performing other data communication, or where, during a time period when the reserved communication is to be performed, the portable communication terminal is used for a voice call with another user.
When download by communication via a network, particularly in a case of reservation of video recording of a television program which is distributed only at a predetermined date and time fails to be executed during the reserved time period, it is often that such a failure is irrevocable. The degree of damage due to the failure is immeasurable.
When a call from another user is received in the middle of download of information via a network, there is a danger that the download is interrupted. In this case, there is a problem that data received until the middle are wasted, and nonetheless a fee is charged.